


Stay

by alyssamichellewriting



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssamichellewriting/pseuds/alyssamichellewriting
Summary: Just once, she'd like for him to stay.** Song oneshot from a challenge on a website. very short but i thought i would share. **





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original character Alyah is from my series For Better. No spoilers, i just needed a female character for him to be with. 
> 
> Beware of extreme fluff ahead.

“Kylo… please.” Alyah begged quietly. He was so compassionate and caring under the mask when no one was around that it always killed her to see him leave. Tonight she had decided she would make a feeble attempt to get him to stay. She needed to know if he felt the same way about her in return. He could tell how she felt about him; the force had shown him that much. Alyah knew that Kylo distanced himself from her because he was scared of catching feelings. 

 

_ Not really sure how to feel about it… _

“You know I can’t. The order -”

 

“Comes first, I know. But just this once… stay the night. Hux can take care of anything that the Order needs.” She felt pathetic for attempting to beg a man that didn’t even care about her to stay. 

 

_Something in the way you move…_

 

To him it was just sex and that’s all he ever wanted it to be. At first that’s how she felt too - but around a month or so of sleeping with her Kylo felt her feelings start to grow and he tried everything to get her to change her mind. He was cruel and he used her, but it only made her feelings stronger. 

 

[i]Feelings.[/i] Kylo detested feelings. Snoke had taught him to feel nothing but the dark but the force had made up its own mind and had made him develop feelings for Alyah. He hoped that the longer he ignored them the faster they would go away but right now, seeing her naked in her bed with tears at the brim of her eyes begging him to stay a little longer, he felt them coming to the surface. 

 

_ Makes me feel like I can't live without you… _

 

Alyah could feel herself getting more upset with every moment that he stood there and just looked at her. She couldn’t tell what was going through his mind right now but she knew that he knew what she was feeling. Kylo took two steps away from the door and started undressing himself again. Alyah smiled as he got back into bed with her. 

 

“Just this once.” he said. Though he knew that it wouldn’t be the last time he stayed. 

 

_ I want you to stay. _


End file.
